Dr. Hax
Dr. Hax is one of the characters in the Garry's Mod Idiot Box. About the Character Garry's Mod user and video creator DasBoSchitt created his first “GMOD Idiot Box” video on on November 28, 2008. The video was a typical “funny stuff you can do in Garry's Mod” type, but there was one character that stuck out in the minds of many; Dr. Hax. Superficially, Dr. Hax is simply the Dr. Breen character model from Half Life 2, with his head inflated. But in the video, the character shouts “HAAAX” and seems to telekinetically thrust a computer monitor at his target. Personality and Behaviour Dr. Hax has a one sided personality and is rarely seen when not dealing with a hacker. Even in these situations he has the same angry expression. Dr. Hax lives to hunt down and punish hackers. When confronting a hacker, he will point a finger at said hacker and promptly scream "HAAAAAAAAAAAX!" before attacking the hacker. He also decides who is a hacker or not by analysing the scenario, declaring someone a hacker if he did something normally impossible. History Dr. Hax was created by Dr. Breen as the ultimate countermeasure to the damage caused by the year of the hacking outbreak. Still, many citizens including Chuckles continue to hack to this day and Dr. Hax is always there to stop them. Created to look exactly like Dr. Breen, Hax was given a giant head so everyone will remember Breen's face ... a reminder of who they're dealing with in the city and that he is always watching them. Granting admin privileges to the world around them to combat hackers easier, Breen even armed Dr. Hax with what was known as "LUA Monitors." These monitors were modeled after large, heavy CRT monitors, which are incredibly accurate and hurt like all hell when they hit. They are also designed to restore the default settings of their target, returning anything out of the ordinary back to normal on impact. Telekenetic launching is the method of which these monitors travel, often summoning monitors into being, or simply launching a monitor from nearby after it's coded manually by Dr. Hax once he has control of it. Sometimes however, Dr. Hax is quick to jump the gun and wrongfully accuse someone of hacking when it seems "too good to be true." A good example of this was when a fight broke out between #1 and Das Bo Schitt in the Evocity streets. He noticed #1's wielding of a full sized car and called hax upon him, only to be knocked out by the flying car, which was thrown by ultimately legitimate means, as #1's strength is still something to be feared. Appearances *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 1 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 2 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 3 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 4 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 5 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 6 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 7 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 10 *The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 12 Trivia/Notes *His main ragdoll model is Dr. Breen with an over-inflated head. *Despite the initial slow growth in popularity, DasBoSchitt created a total of twelve “Garry's Mod Idiot Box” videos, with more to come. Today DasBoSchitt has over 200,000 subscribers. And as the series became more popular, other Garry's Mod video creators decided to create their own Dr. Hax videos. Cameos *in Moments with Heavy: Heavy Goes Bowling He made a cameo in the scene where scout has lifting the bowling ball to hit the clubs. Dr. Hax appeared and attacked Scout and the other two TF2 members. Quotes "HAAAAAAAAAX!!!" "THE HAAAAAAX!!!" "They took mah JOB!!" "Hi." "NO." "YEAAAAH!!!" "Get down!!" Other links *Dr. Hax in the Gmod Freak Show wikia *Wallace Breen, the original character template of this Gmod Monster. Category:Characters